¡Fénix: resuena, vive, sueña, vuela!
by Fiedrox
Summary: Se trata de un "final feliz", sin embargo tiene sus complicaciones, y en mas de una ocasión los protagonistas tendrán problemas. Independientemente de eso, nueva historia, un punto de vista distinto, y cambiante de T para M, con el paso de los capítulos. Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

La balada de Chopin resonaba en todo el anfiteatro, llamada "Polonesa" por Schumann, la balada para piano numero 1 en sol menor op. 23. Se remonta a esta pieza musical en el año 1831 inspirada en la amargura que Chopin sufría solo en Viena por la ausencia de su familia y amigos los cuales estaban en Polonia luchando contra la opresión del imperio ruso. Ascendente y descendente, lírico y melancólico, cantabile. Una obra majestuosa.

Una obra de arte, mezclado de tantos sentimientos por su autor original, así como el pianista que estaba detrás del piano interpretándola, no con el trasfondo de una situación bélica, abandono y soledad. Este joven pianista, estaba tocando mas allá de las cuatro paredes del establecimiento, mas allá de los espectadores, de los jueces, del staff, de los competidores, de su difunta madre. No, esos sentimientos, iban como flechas doradas que traspasaban a los oyentes en el corazón, y se dirigían desesperadamente con un único deseo, una única palabra "vive".

"Vive" se repetía el pianista de catorce años, que en su mente había formado la ilusión, de el mismo con su piano, en un paisaje completamente azul, posiblemente el medio del océano, y a su lado, una chica, delgada, de su misma edad, de cabellos dorados, con ojos llenos de vida y de color semejante al cielo.

Estaban ahi, el con su traje, también azul y usando sus zapatos de punta cuadrada, no parecía, pero el conjunto le quedaba perfecto, a alguien desalineado, despeinado, con anteojos oscuros y ojos si bien azules, eran oscuros y profundos, como el fondo del mar, calzaba perfecto en él, Arima Kousei.

Y ella, resplandeciente, con su vestido largo, de un color rosa claro, que se dejaba caer por todo su ser, sosteniendo en su mano derecha su arco y en la izquierda el violín. La perfección en persona, para el joven, y quien también, lo rescato del abismo y de devolverlo a su lugar, ella Miyazono Kaori.

Pero, ese paisaje, una ilusión al fin, mientras el tocando con todos sus sentimientos arrojados en la música, ella estaba pasando por una operación que el porcentaje de éxito era menos del diez por ciento. Ella testaruda, de mal carácter y de pésima primera impresión, luchando y aferrándose a la vida, en una intervención quirúrgica. "Vive" resonaba en la cabeza del pianista.

Ahí se encontraban los dos, en la mente de Kousei, mientras estaban dándole vida a la obra musical de Chopin, ejecutándola maravillosamente, el se repetía: "Vive, sigue conmigo, déjame estar a tu lado una vez mas, vive, vive, vive, desconsiderada manipuladora que me devolvió el color a mi vida. ¡VIVE!". Avanzaba la canción, y así también iba desapareciendo la imagen de Kaori "Vive, no te rindas, vive" se decía Kousei. Pero mas y mas continuaba con la pieza musical, mas desistía su deseo.

Finalmente desapareció, la imagen de la violinista tocando con el, se había ido, y en su corazón, el creyó que era la ultima vez. Termino con su espectáculo, y entre lagrimas pronuncio débilmente unas palabras - Gracias, adiós. -

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en la sala de operaciones, estaba ahí, la joven violinista, en una intervención que podría salvarle la vida, o bien costarle la propia, entraron a operarla al mismo tiempo que Kousei empezaba con su presentación. Pero no era fácil, a tal punto que casi en simultaneo, que el joven había terminado con su obra, ella había entrado en un paro cardiorespiratorio. -Tenemos que hacer algo, la perdemos jefe- desesperado el ayudante, pidiendo instrucciones para salvarle la vida a una prometedora violinista de clase mundial. -Desfibrilador pronto, mientras hagan RCP.-

Pasaron treinta minutos practicándole respiración cardio-pulmonar, pero inútil, todos los esfuerzos eran en vano. Miyazono Kaori había perdido la vida. Su pulso y signos vitales habían dejado de mostrarse en la pantalla. Tristemente el jefe de operaciones, dijo -Perdónanos, hicimos lo que pudimos Kaori, hasta acá llegamos. Hora de la muerte 18:02- Que ironía, la hora de la muerte indicaba tanto el día como el mes de entonces.

Estaba todo oscuro, no parecía haber ni principio ni fin, pero se encontraba ella inmóvil, casi flotando. "¿Que es este lugar?" se pregunto, - Ni el cielo ni el infierno - contesto una voz, - ¿Quien dijo eso? - hablo Kaori, algo preocupada, -¿Donde estoy? Sera que, ¿morí?- dijo con voz pesada la joven rubia.

Respondió la voz -Digamos que si, estas en tus últimos momentos, todavía no desconectaron los aparatos de respiración asistida, así que por ahora estas muerta un noventa y nueve por ciento.-

\- ¿Y el uno restante? - pregunto Kaori, con una leve luz de esperanza.

\- Queda en vos, todavía tienes mucho por hacer ¿no? Y sobretodo tienes a alguien ¿verdad? - preguntaba la voz, y ella respondió - Si, un chico que conocí en primavera, en Abril, desde que lo conocí y frecuentaba verlo mentía sobre que me gustaba su mejor amigo, pero lo amo a el, quiero estar con el, y por eso acepte hacerme esta operación, para volver a tocar juntos. Porque este cabezota, siniestro, idiota, me devolvió la voluntad de vivir, el no querer rendirme. Arima Kousei, llego y regó mi corazón que estaba marchito y resignado a morir.- Decía Kaori, dejando caer una cuantas lagrimas y pronunciando finalmente - Yo amo a Arima Kousei, y no quiero irme de esta vida todavía -

Y la voz hablo mas fuerte y con alegría - Es mas que suficiente, todo lo que dijiste no es mentira, y se que ese joven Arima, quiere que vivas también, su música lo pide desesperadamente.-

En eso una luz aparece frente a Kaori, mas parecía un ave, de color rojo carmesí, con plumas amarillas que se lucían cuando abría sus alas.

"Ave fénix" pensó asombrada ella.

\- La vida es una sola, y pocos tienen la oportunidad de verla de frente, y volver. Mi rol, es ver en esas personas que están al borde de la muerte, si están convencidas de vivir o morir, y darles, lo que ustedes personas consideran un "milagro" o "el milagro de la vida". Este es mi regalo, vive, y resuena. Joven violinista - Con estas ultimas palabras, el cuerpo del ave se incendio y cubrió al cuerpo de la chica. Lo raro es que ese fuego no quemaba, solo la llenaba de luz y se iba incorporando en ella, hasta que finalmente, oscuridad nuevamente.

Otra vez en la sala - Hora de la muerte 18:02 -. Pero ni bien dicho eso se escuchan unos pitidos, las pulsaciones, el ritmo cardíaco, había vuelto a la normalidad - Milagro - dijo atónito el jefe de cirugía. - Continuemos señores, aprovechemos esta segunda oportunidad que viene del mas allá. - Dijo el doctor, mientras pensaba "así que ayudaste, Fénix".

Una hora, dos horas, tres horas, cuatro horas. En la sala de espera seguían ahí, los padres de Kaori, Yoshiyuki su papa que emanaba una aura de un oso, y abrazaba como tal, y su amada esposa Ryouko, gentil y alegre. Aunque en esa sala solo había desesperación y esperanza.

Pasaron seis horas y finalmente la luz de la sala de operaciones se había apagado, y media hora después apareció el jefe. Por supuesto extenuado, pero con un brillo en los ojos, cuando se junto con los padres de Kaori, solo alcanzo a decir una palabra, ni espero a que le preguntasen - Milagro. -Y con eso se fue hacia su despacho a descansar.

Mientras marido y mujer, estaban abrazados fuertemente, arrodillados y llorando de alegría, lo ocurrido, una vez que habían entendido lo que el doctor había dicho. Su hija, su pequeña, estaba viva, seguiría derrochando alegría y energía por todos lados y a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino.

Sin embargo no todo eran lagrimas de alegría, esas gotas de agua que deslizaban por los pómulos del joven pianista eran de tristeza, al perder a un nuevo ser amado. La música, el piano, una vez mas le quitaron otra persona cercana a el. Al menos, por el momento eso es lo que creía.

Ya sin querer saber nada por un rato, se disculpo con su instructora Hiroko, y se fue lentamente hacia su casa, en el frío invierno de Febrero de Japón. - Avísame como me fue, quisiera estar solo y en silencio por un rato - Hiroko quería obligarlo a quedarse, pero vio en sus ojos esa necesidad de superar esa nueva perdida, el solo. - Lo entiendo, cuidate, avísame cuando llegues a tu casa y por favor báñate, cámbiate y duerme en tu cama y no en cualquier lado, pequeño tonto. - Ambos se rieron levemente.

Ahora se encontraba lejos del Tokyo Music Hall, cerca de su cama, esperando quizás que lo que vio en su mente, haya sido una ilusión y no la peor posible mala noticia, "si es así, entonces que el piano me lleve a mi también, a la otra vida".

Tomo su teléfono móvil, y le aviso a su maestra que había llegado a casa. Cerrando finalmente los ojos, dejando en su escritorio el móvil. Finalmente se acostó en su cama, ignorando una llamada telefónica que el sonido las vibraciones se perdían por la casa. En la pantalla figuraba como llamada entrante el nombre de que para el chico era un alma del mas allá, Miyazono Kaori. Sin embargo, el celular de Kousei, siguió sonando y vibrando el resto de la noche, sin contestar ninguna llamada.

"¿Le habrá llegado?" y así sucumbió ante el sueño.

Se había despertado, la anestesia había dejado de hacer efecto, y quería darle las buenas noticias a todo el mundo, sobretodo a la persona que mas le importaba, a ese pianista arrogante que le devolvió la vida "Debe estar descansando, el muy tonto no responde mis llamadas", pensó y finalmente decidió perderse en la música de su celular, llena de artistas como Bach o Paganini.

Para su asombro, y viendo en Youtube, encuentra un video, llámese obra del destino, suerte, o lo que sea, el video se titulaba "Balada milagrosa, el regreso del genio A.K", - ese joven Arima, quiere que vivas también, su música lo pide desesperadamente - se repitió Kaori en voz alta, recordando las palabras del Fénix, que aparte del pianista, también estaba agradecida que le hubiese dado la oportunidad de salvarse en la operación y seguir viviendo. - ¿Habrá parado? ¿Se acordó de mi? ¿Habrá practicado lo suficiente? - se decía Kaori, y finalmente cuando empezó la canción ahí lo comprendió.

"Esos son los sentimientos de Kousei"


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cómo es que una música llena de desesperación, de gritos, de melancolía, de tristeza…de vida puede alegrar tanto a una persona?

La música por lo general está conectada a los sentimientos, no, la música es el reflejo de los sentimientos.

Pero entonces, si los sentimientos al mostrarse tales como son, los que los escuchan deberían sentir lo mismo, digamos empatía, ¿no?

Sí, es verdad puede, en gran parte, que quien emita la música y quien la escuche, quien deja al desnudo sus sentimientos y el que la reciba sentir lo mismo. Ejemplo, si las notas son tristes, la reacción del oyente seria entrar en estado de tristeza, a veces al punto de derramar lágrimas. Mismo caso contrario, si la música es alegre y bailarina, el receptor movería sus pies al compás de las notas.

Sí, eso sería lo más común… ¿y si no siempre es lo más común?

¿Qué pensaría uno, si la música llena de tristeza y melancolía, logra provocar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en un oyente? Rara vez pasa esto, pero cuando sucede, hay algo más que solo sentimientos como alegría o tristeza, hay vida en esas notas, hay amor. ¿Qué es el amor? Seguramente lo más maravilloso y horrible de la existencia, el mismo puede traer los mejores y los peores momentos de la vida. A veces puede generar nuevas etapas de prosperidad y de crecimiento, otras poner un punto final y para peor la muerte.

Ella evadió la muerte, está recibiendo todo el amor de ese pianista que está viendo por la pantalla de su celular y escuchando sus sentimientos convertidos en notas a través de sus auriculares.

"Él vive ahora porque es música. ¿Y yo que soy?" Dijo Kaori, ya despierta debido a que la anestesia ya no hacia efecto. "Creo que estoy viva, sino no estaría con esta ropa de hospital" Dijo para ella misma y riéndose de su propio chiste, quizás pensando que si estuviese en la otra vida por lo menos estaría mejor vestida.

Se encontraba ella ahí, viendo fijamente la pequeña pantalla del móvil, leyendo letra por letra la descripción del video **"Joven de 14 años, el prodigioso Arima -Metrónomo humano- Kousei ha regresado".** "¿Metrónomo? De metrónomo no tiene nada, su música, es tan…es vida, es como si saliera de la partitura y te tomase de la mano para explorar un nuevo mundo. Ese es el Kousei que me enamoro en aquella presentación, torpe e ingenuo a primera vista, pero seguro y calmo al momento de tocar el piano. Lo amo"

Súbitamente la luz de la habitación del hospital de Kaori se prendió, encegueciéndola un poco "¿Quién es? La próxima avise que va a pasar, o por lo menos toque antes" dijo algo molesta la joven rubia. "Mil disculpas, mi error, pensé que seguirías dormida" dijo una voz masculina que se acercaba de a poco hacia ella que se encontraba en su cama. Cuando pudo hacer foco con su vista, miró fijamente al hombre que había entrado era alto de pelo negro aunque se le distinguían algunas canas, no parecía tan avanzado de edad no debería de superar los 40, flaco pero se notaba que estaba en un buen estado físico, estaba vestido de traje azul, bien moderno, con zapatos marrones. "¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?" insistió ella, a lo cual el hombre contesto "Soy el jefe de cirugía, básicamente el que estuvo a cargo de tu exitosa, no, perdón, tu milagrosa operación Giovanni Satari, es mi nombre".

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, y la violinista dijo "Ah, gracias por salvarme" y el medico dijo "En parte acepto tus gracias, pero a decir verdad solo vine para preguntarte algo, ¿no te molesta?", ella contesto "En absoluto, adelante", el doctor continuo "Bien, por lo general no soy un hombre espiritual, sin embargo el único hecho que podría considerar "divino", sin cuestionar a los que crean en Dios y eso, fue cuando era más joven, en aquel entonces yo estaba en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte por un problema en el corazón, me sometieron a una operación que tenía más posibilidades de morir que de vivir, como en tu caso, y recuerdo que me apareció una figura roja y amarilla, un ave…" Atónita Kaori le interrumpió "¡¿El ave fénix?!" y el doctor respondió "Veo que sabes de que hablo, en fin, a lo que voy es que, como en los videojuegos ganaste una vida extra y como estas completamente curada debes aprovecharla al máximo, sin miedo. Si tenés que decirle a una persona que te gusta, que lo amas deciselo, si tenés que arreglar las cosas con alguien no esperes a mañana y aclara todo los temas, eso fue básicamente lo que entendí cuando el fénix me dio la oportunidad de vivir."

Kaori al escuchar lo que el hombre de traje le decía se le cruzaban varios pensamientos, pero una cosa era segura, podía vivir plenamente su vida sin restricciones ni miedo ahora que su enfermedad ha sido curada.

"Aunque por protocolo y por la gravedad de la operación, vas a tener que quedarte un tiempo más dentro del hospital y hasta nuevo aviso sin visitas" por un instante el mundo de Kaori se vino abajo, tenía que quedarse más tiempo en ese aburrido hospital, sin poder ver a sus amigos que seguramente pensarían que ella estaría muerta, aunque como consuelo, por así decirlo, tenía sus celulares podría hablar con ellos. Pero por el momento lo único que quería hacer ella era contarle a su querido pianista, a su amigo A, que ya estaba todo bien, que la operación fue un éxito, que tocarían juntos una vez más para los escenarios más importantes de Japón y quien sabe, del mundo también. Quería decirle que lo extrañaba y que lo amaba.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme doctor?" y este le respondió "Por lo menos hasta Abril, cerca del comienzo de la primavera y de clases, es tu último año de secundaria ¿no? Debido a este tema de tu salud, recién ahora estarás pensando en que preparatoria entrar"

"Es verdad, la preparatoria ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿A cuál iré?" y el hombre le dijo "Bueno por el momento tenés todo un mes para meditarlo, por el momento me voy, tengo una reunión por el trabajo, eventualmente te estaré visitando para hacer exámenes físicos y si no hay secuelas post operación. Hasta luego" y se fue de la habitación.

Era tarde así que decidió dormir, volviendo a reproducir la música que toco Kousei en su presentación, "mañana ni bien salga el sol lo voy a llamar", había decidido la chica, entrando al mundo de los sueños.

Mientras la joven dormía felizmente, Kousei se dejaba caer en su cama desganado, agotado de su presentación, y triste habiendo presenciado una visión en su mente de cómo su amada violinista rebelde se alejaba de él, dando fin a su vida. "¿Por qué te tenías que ir idiota? Me prometiste que volveríamos a tocar, no hagas promesas que no vas a poder cumplir…estúpida te amo, ¿por qué te vas? ¡¿Por qué?!" Gritaba y lloraba, cuando en medio de su berrinche su celular empieza a vibrar, era su amigo Watari, que le había enviado un link con un video "Mira esto" decía en la pantalla del chat. Kousei entró al link, era un video de la presentación, esto no le genero mucho agrado "¿Le habrá llegado?" pensó "No, claro que no… ¡ella se fue y no la voy a poder ver más, no puedo alcanzarla a donde ella ahora está!" Y del enojo y frustración lanzo su celular contra la pared de su habitación, que tras el fuerte impacto se partió en dos y la pantalla quedo completamente destrozada dejando al celular totalmente inservible. "Ojala mañana me trague la tierra".

Y así entre lágrimas decidió poner fin al día, cerrando los ojos y con una pequeña parte de su ser esperando que su amada violinista haya llegado su presentación y que ahora mismo este con él, a su lado.

Al día siguiente, el hospital parecía haber cambiado, las paredes que eran blancas y monótonas, parecían estar pintadas de varios colores, todo debido a una joven rubia que había despertado alegre, que "renació" y que hacérselo saber a todo el mundo, yendo de un lado al otro por los pasillos del hospital, cantando, saludando a todos, comiendo sin parar en la cafetería y jugando, cuando no, con los niños en rehabilitación. Con su energía y naturaleza ella parecía una niña de primaria más, encajaba tan bien con los pequeños que la adoraban de inmediato. "¿Chicos díganme les gusta la música?" y al unísono respondieron "¡Sí!", para la sorpresa de Kaori había un piano en la cafetería del hospital, así que se sentó en el banco de este y empezó a tocar, el único tema, que ella sabia y mientras lo hacía cantaba "Twinkle twinkle Little star…" y los niños la acompañaban "how i wonder what you are?".

Siguieron cantándola por un rato largo, y los pequeños quería otra canción pero Kaori dijo "Disculpen es la única canción que se me en el piano, mi especialidad es el violín" y uno de los niños le pregunto "Pero, parecía que sabias tocar muy bien el piano, ¿Por qué no tocas otra canción?", y la joven rubia le contesto sonriendo "Porque hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era igual de pequeña como ustedes toque el piano, pero descubrí que mi verdadera pasión es el violín. Además esta canción la sé muy bien, porque siempre la cantaba con un amigo mío muy querido" Habiendo dicho esto ella se sonrojo y una de las niñas viendo esto le pregunto "y tu amigo como se llama, ¿te gusta?" Escuchando eso, la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más y apenas lo afirmo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza "¿Y lo besaste?" insistió la niña.

Ahí fue cuando la cabeza de la violinista exploto "un beso…de Kousei…" es verdad, en ningún momento pensó en cómo iba a ser su primer beso con su amado "la verdad es que no…y tampoco él sabe que me gusta" dijo algo triste.

"Muy bien niños es hora de su lección de matemática", para su suerte una maestra voluntaria para los niños en rehabilitación apareció y se llevó a los chicos para empezar con sus lecciones, así se despidieron, y Kaori quedo pensativa mirando fijamente al piano "Un beso de Kousei… ahora que lo pienso no lo llame en toda la mañana, lo voy a hacer ahora"

Volvió a su habitación del hospital y agarró su celular, busco en su lista de contactos "Arima Kousei, Arima Kousei…acá esta, y ahora…" apretando el botón de llamada con su celular, escucho unos dos o tres pitidos y sonó una maquina "el numero con el que usted se está comunicando no se encuentra disponible en este instante" y termino la llamada. La rubia insistió un par de veces más pero sin éxito dejando su celular a un costado, y pensando que estaría haciendo el amor de su joven vida.

De vuelta en su habitación desordenada, con miles de partituras tiradas por el piso y un celular destrozado estaba el pianista prodigio, levantándose de su cama con un aura similar a la muerte, desganado y triste se dirige lentamente hacia su baño, a tomarse una ducha que había olvidado por completo anoche de hacerlo. Para hacer un poco de ruido y no hundirse en sus propios pensamientos decide poner una radio, solo para despejarse un poco, para su suerte suena uno de los mejores compositores para violín del mundo y con una de sus mejores obras maestras, **-Las cuatro estaciones, Primavera de Antonio Vivaldi"-** así lo titulo la voz de la radio "Que obra del destino cruel jugarme una broma así". Si bien la música era alegre, para el joven no causaba más que dolor "Destino cruel", se repetía así mismo una y otra vez.

Terminó de ducharse y se dirigió a la cocina a hacerse unos huevos revueltos para desayunar, cuando estaba a punto de sentarse a comer, recibe una llamada al teléfono de su casa.

"Hola, ¿con el señor Arima Kousei?" y el pianista dice "Si, el habla, ¿Quién es? ¿Qué necesita?" y la voz del otro lado responde "¿Cómo esta señor Arima? Me comunico de la Academia de Música de Showa de la ciudad de Kawasaki, de la prefectura de Kanagawa, y me gustaría que escuche nuestra propuesta"

Continuará…


End file.
